


【超蝙】World's Finest's Tale

by LodurS



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LodurS/pseuds/LodurS
Summary: 他们在庄园里进行了早餐聚会——来讨论一场乱七八糟的求婚。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, 超蝙 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	【超蝙】World's Finest's Tale

联盟成员并不十分喜欢例行会议，甚至连Bruce本人也是。但在联盟主席的强烈要求下，周会议依旧作为“巩固成员关系”的项目在联盟跌跌撞撞的发展进程中保留下来——当然这并不代表他们全都准备认真地参加这些会议。 

“所以你们最好有一个好一点的理由来解释这么早出现在庄园的原因。”现在，Bruce Wayne在所有联盟成员的注视下草率裹着睡衣从楼上走下来，额头上的淤肿在晨光中晕出一片紫红色的可怕光芒，“你门在会议时间前提前了一小时到达。出什么事了？拜托不要告诉我昨晚还有人炸毁了一片工厂。”   
“你也早上好，Bruce。”Diana看着他一瘸一拐地挪到圆桌前，并不打算帮他拉开椅子，而选择将微笑掩藏在最新份的星球日报后面，“我猜你昨晚的冒险很精彩。”   
Wayne迟疑且模糊地应了一声，在Clark的帮助下坐入椅子。此时光线穿过敞开的门户直射进来并落到众人肘下漂亮，沉默的木桌上。于是Alfred开始往每一位前面放早茶，所有人不再对着报纸发呆而开始将视线汇集到Bruce唯一放在桌上的左手——除了Clark Kent，他忙着对报纸傻笑。   
“所以？”Wayne怀疑地望他们一眼，他的右手脱臼，所以只能选择用左手去够茶杯，“所以到底怎么回事？”   
“你们怎么回事？”Diana负责开门见山。   
“我们？”Bruce皱眉，“什么‘我们’？”   
“你与Clark。我们看到了。”Arthur负责善意提示。   
“看到什么？”Bruce开始大口喝茶，所有人都怀疑他在借此窘迫地掩饰心虚。   
“昨晚，还有征婚启事。”Barry负责将手中星球日报滑到他面前。   
“什么征婚启事？我不知道什么‘征婚启事’。”他现在看上去突然有点恼怒与被转圈式哑谜激怒的不知所措。   
“超人的征婚启事。他在今早的星球日报上登了一份征婚启事，为他的孤独堡垒找一位女主人——只要对方是正义联盟的顾问就行。”钢骨负责往骆驼上加最后一根稻草。   
现在Bruce Wayne开始响亮地喝茶，而所有人都肯定他在借此掩饰轻微的脸红。   
“你们得问Clark。我不知道这是怎么回事。”   
“Clark？”   
“Well，我友好的同事决定帮我一个小忙。”超人放下报纸，开始吃他面前的松饼。   
“从故事的最开头开始，Kal。从头讲起。”Diana接过Alfred手中的烤吐司，感谢了他并将自己面前的星球日报也滑到超人面前，“你需要从头解释这则启事，你现在右手上所带的婚戒，Bruce Wayne昨天所有奇怪的举动，以及你们昨天晚上在新闻上的吻。”   
“我组建的不是什么八卦联盟。”Wayne抱怨。  
“不，你不是。”Diana的声音富有说服力，“但这是‘成员关系’的会议。而且你们不能总自私地允许你们自己在摄像机前接吻而不允许我们去讨论它。”   
“我觉得我可以从Bruce Wayne到星球日报找了Clark Kent开始。”Clark Kent清清嗓子，示意Bruce停止嘀咕。  
“Bruce Wayne要找的是Lois Lane。”Bruce Wayne补充并更正他。 

“上午好。”   
Clark并不惊喜自己的恋人清早就出现在自己的办公隔间里，但他对自己恋人的疲惫双眼，苍白嘴唇与颤抖呼吸感到暴躁不快。   
“你不该出现在这里，Bruce。我就知道应该将你反锁在房间里。”Clark压低声音说，“蝙蝠侠昨天晚上差点被开膛破肚，Bruce Wayne现在就应该躺在宾馆的床上养伤而不是——”   
“Bruce Wayne需要完成他的大都会之旅和与Lex Luthor的商业谈判。Lois在哪？”Wayne打断他。   
“她没来。”   
“我需要找她。我需要她关于Luthor的所有调查。”   
“你可以发个简讯给我，我来帮你问她要。”Clark开始烦躁但温柔地用透视检查他的伤口（它们停止渗血了，这是个好迹象），“而且你的未婚夫对你出现在这里却只为了找另一位女士感到十分不满——”   
“其实我想见你。”Bruce饶有兴趣地打断他，好像预料到Clark的心思并为此准备而洋洋得意，将Clark推进一个铺满软枕的陷阱。并且在Clark轰然乱响的心跳声中凑过去接着吻他，“还有你刚才叫我什么？”   
“我的——算了，没什么。我送你回去。我会转告Lois的。”Clark狼狈扶起眼镜，帮助Wayne站起来往电梯走去，他知道现在整层楼的人都在屏息凝神地注意着他们的动静。   
“Alfred在楼下等我。”   
“好极了。我一定要强烈要求他把你房间的门锁死。”   
“非常成熟的要求，Kent先生。”Bruce微笑。   
鉴于其中一个电梯在检修，他们等了比往常任何时候都要长的时间。   
“再给我一个吻？”Clark轻轻把Wayne转过来，使他面对着自己，“干等简直是在浪费时间。”   
“在这里？认真的，Kent？”他注意到Bruce的蓝眼睛仍然浑浊，于是猜测吗啡的药效还没过去，这将意味着Bruce会更容易向他的请求妥协，“我们的右手侧面对的是整层办公楼，所有人都会看到。”  
“我有办法，超人总会有办法。”Clark举起了手上的样刊挡在他们的头侧，遮挡住来自右侧的所有沸腾视线，在对方还来不及躲避的时候垫脚吻了Wayne，像雨水一样透明柔软。  
“上午好，先生们。”下一刻电梯门在他们左侧滑开，整电梯箱的人惊恐地目睹他们的浓情蜜意，其中被挤在最前面的恰好是Lois Lane 本人，   
“又是神清气爽精力充沛的一天，不是吗？”她面无表情地说。 

“等等，等等。两位，”现在闪电侠打断他们的回忆，“这一段好像除了表达你们十分恩爱之外，与Diana刚才所提的东西一点关系都没有。”   
“是你们要求从头解释的。”Clark无辜耸耸肩，“我在确保尽力满足你们的要求。”   
“然后呢？”Arthur试图将话题继续下去。   
“然后，”Bruce慢吞吞地接过话头，“我发现了超人手上的戒指。” 

事实上，Wayne并不是最先发现的那个，新闻媒体们才是。而他是在宾馆的电视里才见到了那条采访，当记者询问超人手上的戒指是否意味着钢铁之躯将余生的忠诚奉献给某位神秘人士时，他的超人点了点头。   
但Bruce那时敢地肯定的是，前天超人的无名指上还并未出现这一银圈。   
昨天的他曾试图去回想在更早过去的24小时内发生过的所有事，并试图从疲惫混乱的回忆中嗅出蛛丝马迹——他与Clark所有的对话、对视、亲吻，但没有一件可能与求婚有关，连隐晦的暗示也没有。Wayne只记得他于前天上午抵达大都会，参观Luthor的军工厂，和Luthor进行商业谈判，参加Luthor的欢迎晚宴，晚宴结束后蝙蝠侠马不停蹄地潜入那座军工厂，试图弄清Luthor隐瞒的大型杀伤性武器，接着几乎被一群巨大的机械蜘蛛开膛破肚。   
超人从天而降撕碎了它们，像沙漠中暴怒的，深红的风一样。接下来的事他就不太记得清，醒来时就已经是昨天上午，伤口消毒与包扎得很干净。 

“所以，我怀疑Clark——”现在的Bruce停顿住，犹豫不决得摸索手上那份报纸。“偷吃（Cheating）”超人帮他接上，“这怀疑依旧让我很不舒服，Bruce。”   
Bruce靠过去给他一个安抚性的吻，打着石膏的右手笨拙弄翻了前面的热茶。   
“我开始后悔参加这个早餐集会了。”钢骨向Diana抱怨。 

昨天的Bruce不准备坐以待毙，在记忆中翻检无果后就决定直接去寻找答案。   
“我可以坐这吗？”Clark端着餐盘站到他面前。   
“不可以。”Wayne拒绝他，声音被假胡子模糊成一团杂草，“这里有人了。”   
“Bruce，我不知道——”“我不叫Bruce。”   
Clark毫不留情地撕下他的伪装胡子，并在他对面的位置坐下。   
“听着，我知道没有任何人关得住你，Bruce，我也无法阻止你去调查Luthor。但我不明白你为什么在偷偷摸摸地跟踪我……”   
Bruce的眼睛瞄过Clark右手的无名指，样式普通的银圈在劣质的彩色桌布上快活闪光，像腹上的伤口一样给他留下规律且持久的疼痛。“所以那个人是谁？”他问。   
“抱歉？什么'谁'？”“我猜是Lois。”“与Lois有什么关系？”Clark声音有些恼怒，“你到底想说什么，Bruce？”   
Bruce曾认为自己不会陷入伴侣关系中中狭隘而又酸涩隐蔽牢笼，认为自己有足够的掌控力去阻止自己陷入嫉妒与猜疑的泥潭，并给予Clark足够的信任与宽容。但他发现在那个傍晚面对Clark的询问他只有拂袖而去、落荒而逃的选择。 

“在某种程度上，适度的嫉妒是件好事。”之后Clark在亲吻的间隙告诉他，“我很幸运看到你比你愿意承认得还要在乎我得多。” 

“所以这就是他一直看上去心神不宁的原因，”Diana截断故事，并朝Clark眨眨眼，“蝙蝠昨天可跑到瞭望塔上问了我不少酸溜溜的问题。我猜Lois也没少受罪。”   
“我很抱歉，D。”   
女士冲他挥挥手，表示并不在意。   
“这些是奇怪举动与戒指的解释。那么吻呢？启事呢？”闪电催促。 

他承认气愤与失望让他有点失控，Bruce断开了超人试图通讯他任何一条途径，并临时改变了再次潜入军工厂的计划时间。而他鲁莽的代价就是被围困在Luthor的一整支私人武装部队中间，腿骨骨折，头部流血可能还有脑震荡，腹部伤口撕裂让他怀疑自己的肠子即将要流出来。   
“我觉得你会有点想念我。”超人，总是有办法的超人破空而入，用热视线快速击落攻击者的武器，在Bruce的抗拒下捞起他就往外冲，   
“超人！”   
“好吧，我承认其实是我想你了。”   
“但这里要爆炸了，B。Luthor引爆了炸弹，而这里几乎是个军火库……”   
Bruce觉得自己的大脑即将因失血过多化掉了，在一片火光用爆炸的利齿山崩地裂地嚼碎他们脚下的一切，并试图和疼痛一起将他们一齐吞没时，他也只有在大脑化掉了的情况下才会依旧念念不忘那个银圈而在狂风中向Clark咆哮：   
“你向谁求婚了？”   
“你居然问我我向谁求婚了！”Kent用更大的声音咆哮回去，“我的求婚对象居然问我我向谁求婚了！” 

“噢，”Arthur边听边嘟囔，“关键笑话来了。” 

赶来的医疗队为Bruce做了快速的止血处理，超人双手哆嗦地脱下披风披到他身上，   
“你真的什么都不记得了？”   
“我该记得什么？”Bruce反问，他破裂的嘴唇也在寒风中滴血，“说到底，你到底向谁求婚了？”   
“拉奥，拉奥，拉奥啊，”Clark把头埋到Bruce的脖颈上，在医护人员的提醒下又不情愿地把头挪开，“我就知道向半昏迷的你求婚是个坏主意。” 

“所以，”Arthur继续说，“你在前天晚上，也就是Bruce被机械蜘蛛袭击的那个晚上向他求的婚。在他几乎陷入昏迷的状态下？”   
“没错。”Clark说。“我依然什么都不记得。”Wayne轻声插嘴，“我几乎昏迷。”   
“你那时在不停告诉我，你爱我。” Clark低头亲吻Bruce的手背。   
“老天，你们让这里变得几乎没法呆下去。”闪电抗议。 

实际上，昨晚的Clark Kent几乎气坏了，尽管所有人都认为他那时几乎像一束烟花一样欣喜若狂地炸裂着。   
“你什么都不记得？好吧！好吧！反正你都是会同意的！而我确信那晚在治疗伤口的时候，你的戒指被特意取下放到你的上衣口袋里去了！而你现在什么都不记得！”他气急败坏地拔下自己手上布满泥灰的戒指，来到Bruce面前跪下，“那么现在我重新告诉你，孤独堡垒需要一个女主人。”   
“也许庄园需要一个女主人。”Bruce想了想。   
“也许我们可以一次性解决这两个问题。拜托这次别忘了。”   
他们接吻，Clark把戒指套到Bruce脱了手套的手上。闪光灯在黑暗的废墟中激烈拍打着他们的脸。 

“等等，我觉得你们怎么吻就不用描述了。但征婚启事怎么回事？”   
“噢，那是Lois觉得我们需要推一把。又或许……她觉得我们在她眼前黏腻着实在烦透了。”  
“呃，我很不想这么打断你们的故事，”Victor嘀咕了一下，“但是，各位，蝙蝠侠的官方账号刚刚在网路上发布一条消息：蝙蝠洞在寻找一位女主人———只要对方是JL主席就行。”   
所有人都盯着Wayne心满意足地将手机放到桌上。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 存档  
> Thank you for watching!


End file.
